La lande
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: C'est une étendue de lumière où la terre et le ciel se rejoignent. Ensemble, ils y tracent le chemin de leur vie. 27fem!00, OS. Cadeau pour TheoryofChaos.


Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser qu'habituellement je n'aime PAS le gender-bending. Si. Je vous assure. Malgré mon autre OS qui dément ceci, c'est vrai, sauf grandes exceptions (= fics avec un putain de scénar exceptionnel, mais pour Reborn j'en ai pas encore vu).

Vu qu'il est actuellement 3h30 du mat, que je viens d'enchaîner toute cette fic d'une traite et que je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais faire vite. Disclaimer : pas à moi, tout à Amano. Pour l'idée de la fic, plaignez-vous (encore une fois) à TheoryofChaos, qui a cette fois-ci volontairement infesté mon esprit d'images trognonnes de papa-Tsuna et maman-Enma. Warnings : gender-bending, donc Enma est une fille dans cette fic, vague référence à mon OS _She Was A Boy_ mais qui ne gêne en rien la compréhension du texte, un peu de gore, un peu d'amour mais ça reste très soft.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La lande

Leur première rencontre est un peu comme un coup du destin. Tsuna n'y croit pas trop mais ne sait pas comment expliquer autrement le choc qu'il ressent lorsque leurs mains se frôlent. L'impression d'être heurté de plein fouet par _quelque chose_. Il aimerait comparer ça à une gifle sauf que la sensation n'a rien de douloureux, bien au contraire. Il a plutôt l'impression de chuter et d'atterrir _quelque part_, il ne sait pas où, mais c'est un endroit où le sol vierge attend qu'il y trace son chemin. Il croit déjà être en train de gratter dans la terre les premières indications, les premières flèches.

Enma Kozato est timide, plate comme une limande, petite, et les poignets qui dépassent des manches de son uniforme sont maigrelets. Ses cheveux roux sont coupés très courts, et ses yeux de la même couleur auraient pu être fascinants si elle ne les gardait pas sans cesse tournés vers le plancher. Tsuna la trouve mignonne. Pas belle, mais mignonne. Elle parle avec une voix douce très différente des mélodies de Kyoko et Haru, plus intime. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air intelligente mais il y a au fond de son regard quelque chose de mature. Ses épaules minuscules sont courbées sous un poids qu'elle est la seule à comprendre. Ça le rend curieux, mais une voix chuchote à son oreille qu'il est mieux sans savoir.

Il n'est pas à l'aise avec elle. Elle lui renvoie de douloureux souvenirs, ceux d'un moi oublié qui ne connaissait que l'humiliation et qui est devenu le moi présent baigné d'amitié et de violence, et ça lui donne envie de la sauver. Il refoule sa timidité et essaie de créer un contact entre eux. Il se dit qu'il peut la comprendre et que puisqu'il le peut, il le doit. Elle regarde ses efforts avec une grimace compatissante, une qui lui répond _non, tu ne peux pas tout comprendre, mais ça ne me gêne pas que tu essaies_.

xxx

Leur deuxième rencontre est encore un heurt, qui cette fois laisse derrière lui l'affliction de la trahison et une sensation nauséeuse de désespoir. Il y a une parcelle de son esprit — ou une parcelle de son cœur, mais il ne veut pas, ne peut plus se l'avouer — qui tente de dissocier Enma Kozato de Shimon le Dixième, qui tente de tirer un trait ou de dresser un mur, une muraille, entre la petite fille et l'ennemie.

Il a l'impression de s'être égaré sur son propre chemin. La terre a changé, ses flèches ont perdu le nord. Le vent les efface et il se retrouve seul dans une lande oubliée et hostile. Il regarde ses mains sales sans savoir s'il a le courage d'en tracer de nouvelles. Il se demande à quoi sert le ciel une fois rejeté par la Terre.

Il voit ses amis être blessés par celle qui voyait en lui _Tsuna_, et commence à comprendre que Tsuna et Vongola le Dixième ne sont pas dissociables, eux non plus.

xxx

Leur troisième rencontre est une fin. Elle ouvre les yeux et il force un sourire sur ses lèvres. Puis elle s'effondre. Il doit se combattre lui-même pour ne pas faire de même, pour tenter de la soulever et finir par la traîner comme il peut vers un endroit où le sol n'est pas couvert de flammes. L'adrénaline dissipe la douleur dans son bras gauche — qu'il ne regarde pas, car il y a tellement de sang et la blessure est comme un gouffre béant dans sa peau et _est-ce que c'est son os qu'il voit poindre ?_ — mais pas celle qui fluctue dans sa poitrine. Pas celle qui continue de projeter l'image d'Enma, son visage congestionné et tordu de haine, ses petites mains hérissées de griffes qui s'accrochent autour de son cou et sa voix qui répète _tuer Tsunayoshi, tuer Tsunayoshi_.

Il s'empêche de tomber parce qu'il sait que la terre mouvante de la lande déserte l'avalera et que ce n'est pas ce que la lande désire. Il se relève et enfonce ses pieds dans le sol calciné, trace un nouveau chemin, car c'est sa résolution.

Il n'a fait que cinq pas mais c'est suffisant. Du coin de l'œil il voit Gokudera évanoui et Yamamoto effondré sur lui dans un réflexe de protection, il voit Reborn debout qui le regarde et qui hoche la tête. Tout devient noir, un noir salvateur qui engloutit le feu, la petite fille changée en sorcière qui scande son mantra meurtrier, le corps de Julie au loin dont il ne sait pas s'il respire encore. Il n'y a plus qu'une étendue de ciel et de terre, une lande infinie dont les tremblements s'apaisent.

xxx

Leur quatrième rencontre est un renouveau. Il est dans un lit d'hôpital avec le Neuvième du nom assis à côté de lui, et il peut entendre les cris de ses Gardiens depuis la porte de sa chambre. Il apprend qu'il dort depuis une semaine, que les médecins ont fait de leur mieux mais que son bras gardera des cicatrices et que la rééducation sera longue, que son Gardien du Soleil a été libéré et se trouve lui aussi en soins intensifs. Tsuna demande des nouvelles d'Enma et des autres. Ils auraient dû être jugés pour trahison, mais grâce à Reborn qui a tout expliqué, ils ne feront qu'un bref séjour à Vindice.

Elle vient le voir une semaine plus tard. Il y a des bandages tout autour de ses mains aux endroits où ses propres ongles ont coupé sa peau. Elle marche avec précaution, un peu voûtée, comme les gens qui ont une côte cassée, et Tsuna se rappelle du coup qu'il a lancé dans son sternum afin de lui rendre ses esprits.

Il y a un long moment de silence qui n'en est pas vraiment, car Gokudera crie qu'_il ne faut pas la laisser seule avec le Dixième_ et Yamamoto s'esclaffe en disant que _maintenant nous sommes tous amis_. Leurs voix étouffées font comme un fond sonore rassurant, un morceau de normalité qui berce ses oreilles.

_Je peux voir ton bras_, demande-t-elle. Il hésite et le lui tend. La morphine a engourdi la douleur mais il la ressent tout de même à chaque fois qu'il voit les bandages ensanglantés, alors il ferme les yeux. Elle pose sa main sur la sienne avec précaution, comme si elle manipulait des brisures de miroir, et au fond c'est tout comme. Son bras est une brisure qui lui reflète ce qu'elle a fait.

Elle ne dit rien mais Tsuna lit dans ses yeux qu'elle se souvient de tout, elle aussi, qu'elle se souvient que ce sont ses mains et ses Flammes qui l'ont blessé. Leurs regards se croisent et se soutiennent, comme il l'a soutenue après l'avoir frappée et comme elle soutient son corps abîmé. Chacun porte les blessures infligées par l'autre, et ils choisissent de s'aider à guérir.

xxx

Leur cinquième rencontre est une répétition. La cérémonie de succession a finalement lieu, avec six mois de retard. Timoteo lui a conseillé d'écarter les Shimon, mais il refuse. Il offre comme prétexte que les laisser venir serait une preuve de force. La force de changer des ennemis en alliés puissants. En vérité, il tient à honorer le lien entre Giotto et Cozart, ainsi que sa propre promesse.

À la cérémonie succède une fête où il doit saluer tous les boss présents. Il a l'esprit ailleurs et cherche Enma des yeux, tout en répondant au hasard. Le trac le fait buter sur ses mots et bégayer parfois, mais la main rassurante du Neuvième sur son épaule lui offre un appui, une assurance qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Lorsqu'il la repère enfin, il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. C'est la première fois qu'il la voit en robe. Il marmonne un compliment et elle lui sourit maladroitement. Il l'entraîne à part pour lui parler, comprenant que la présence de la foule la gêne. En particulier une foule où se trouve Iemitsu Sawada. Les circonstances atténuantes n'effacent pas le fait que cet homme est le meurtrier de sa famille.

Ils ont trouvé un coin derrière les buffets, et s'assoient tous les deux par terre sans se soucier du protocole. Le temps flotte entre silences et conversations morcelées, _comment vont Julie et Adelheid, est-ce que tu as vu ce type avec les chaussettes jaune canari, comment vont tes blessures, il fait vraiment trop chaud_ _ici_. Tsuna desserre sa cravate, Enma retire son châle, un pâle sourire étire leurs lèvres.

C'est ainsi cachés qu'ils échangent leur premier baiser, bien loin des rêves de plages immenses de Tsuna, bien loin des lèvres pulpeuses de Kyoko. Ils sont assis sur le carrelage, adossés au mur poussiéreux, dissimulés comme deux voleurs derrière l'immense buffet de la salle de ball. Leurs gorges sont serrées, leurs yeux débordent de larmes d'excuse, de bonheur et de douleur. Pourtant ils continuent, et finissent par se lover l'un contre l'autre sans savoir quoi dire. Leurs mains liées produisent une chaleur diffuse et dans la torpeur qui s'ensuit, Tsuna se retrouve une fois de plus dans la lande déserte. Loin devant lui, à l'endroit où l'horizon sépare la terre et le ciel, la magnificence d'un lever de soleil se dessine.

xxx

Leur sixième rencontre est une première fois. Leurs mains tremblantes s'effeuillent doucement, retirant vêtement après vêtement. Tsuna ne parvient pas à savoir lequel d'entre eux est le plus effrayé. Après qu'Enma lui retire sa chemise d'un coup sec et pose ses mains sur sa ceinture, il décide que ça doit être lui, et se demande si les femmes sont toujours aussi pleines de conviction ou si c'est juste celle-là, ou encore si c'est lui qui est plus peureux que la moyenne des hommes.

Il ne sait pas comment mais il a réussi à faire glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe vers le bas et à tirer sur le tissus pour dégager ses épaules. Embarrassé, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et exhale lentement. C'est elle qui guide ses doigts jusqu'au crochet de son soutien-gorge, et il se dit avec honte qu'il est vraiment un _bon à rien_.

Réprimant le rougissement qui menace d'envahir son visage, il se redresse et l'observe. Elle a une peau diaphane, et il aime la façon dont son sang dessine un labyrinthe de veines sous son épiderme. Il en suit quelques méandres du bout des doigts, descendant de son cou à sa clavicule, puis sur son buste, fasciné par sa respiration irrégulière. Il aperçoit les marques déjà vieilles de leur combat et y pose ses lèvres dans un élan de courage. En réponse, elle caresse la cicatrice qui court sur son bras, y appliquant l'onguent invisible qu'elle seule possède.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, murmure-t-elle, les joues écarlates, dans ce même mélange de panique et de bonheur qui menace de le submerger.

_Tu crois que ça nous est permis ?_ est la question qui flotte au-dessus d'eux, épée de Damoclès enveloppée de soie. Tsuna l'embrasse et ferme les yeux, choisissant de l'ignorer. C'est un nouveau chemin qui déchire la lande, un chemin tortueux et sombre, mais ils l'empruntent ensemble alors tout ira bien.

xxx

Leur septième rencontre est un engagement. La légèreté de sa fine alliance est contrebalancée par le poids qui se pose sur l'Anneau Vongola à sa main droite, le poids de l'union de leurs deux Familles. Plus qu'un mariage, c'est un contrat à vie entre des milliers d'hommes qui vient de se faire, mais Tsuna préfère ne pas y penser. Il regarde _sa femme_, ses cheveux courts qui auréolent son visage comme un immense soleil rougeoyant, et se dit qu'il est heureux.

Plus tard, dans le silence de leur chambre, il pose son oreille contre le ventre déjà enflé d'Enma et caresse doucement sa hanche. _Tu crois qu'il peut nous entendre ?_ chuchote-t-il, et elle rit doucement, le traite de mère-poule, et Tsuna embrasse son ventre et murmure qu'il l'aime.

xxx

Leur huitième rencontre est une naissance. Elle s'appelle Chikage, _mille paysages_, parce qu'au fond c'est ce qu'elle est. Tsuna la prend dans ses bras avec maladresse, et le visage fatigué d'Enma lui sourit, moqueur. Leur fille est dotée d'une immense Flamme du Ciel, il peut le sentir sous ses doigts. Son Intuition lui montre les étincelles orangées qui entourent le corps de l'enfant, prémices d'une volonté gigantesque. Tsuna sent la fierté enfler dans sa poitrine et éclater dans son cœur. Son visage est inondé de larmes de joie mais aussi de peine. Car il sait que pour la plupart des personnes qui attendent en-dehors de la chambre, ce n'est pas Chikage Sawada qui compte mais Vongola le Onzième.

Tsuna ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant les réactions de sa fille face aux personnes de son entourage. Elle n'apprécie ni Yamamoto ni Gokudera, à leur grand dam, en revanche elle montre un attachement tout particulier à Hibari et Mukuro. Il s'amuse avec Dino de voir son Gardien du Nuage prendre le bébé dans ses bras et le bercer calmement. Il remarque cependant la nuance de regret qui assombrit parfois les yeux d'Hibari, et la main compréhensive que Cavallone le Dixième glisse dans son cou lorsqu'elle apparaît. Tsuna ne pose aucune question. Il sait qu'un jour ces deux-là parleront du secret qu'ils gardent, et qu'il n'a qu'à attendre le moment où ils viendront chercher vers lui une oreille attentive.

Il le réalise peu à peu, mais Chikage est comme une partie de la lande. Il le sait car lorsque ses rêves l'emmènent encore dans l'étendue, il sent la présence de sa fille. Le soleil se montre lorsqu'elle rit, la pluie pleure avec elle. Il pense avec effroi au moment où un garçon sera suffisamment idiot pour tenter de la séduire ; même s'ils essaient de le dissimuler, il a vu la lueur protectrice dans les yeux de Mukuro et Reborn.

xxx

Leur neuvième rencontre est une porte. Du moins, c'est ainsi que Tsuna la voit. C'est la soudaine réalisation qu'il est en vie, peut-être pour la dernière fois, car on ne peut jamais savoir dans son monde. Il a accepté depuis longtemps qu'à n'importe quelle minute, une balle peut venir se loger dans sa tempe. Preuves en sont les cicatrices qui parsèment son corps et celui d'Enma, taches incongrues qui éclaboussent leur chair. Il ne sait plus combien de fois ils ont frôlé la mort, et combien de fois ils se sont embrassés fiévreusement après, de cette façon qu'ils ont toujours de guérir les blessures du cœur en même temps que celles du corps.

C'est la rencontre de sa main avec celle de sa femme, comme de nombreuses autres fois, mais celle-ci est différente. C'est le même courant que celui qui a circulé lors de leur toute première rencontre, le même choc, rendu plus doux par les années et la compréhension. C'est à la fois le basculement d'un monde, d'un parcours millénaire de funambule sur le mince fil de l'horizon, et le doux renouveau d'un autre, d'un mélange entre les gouffres céleste et terrestre.

Ça ne dure qu'une seconde et c'est bien suffisant. Il sait — et il sait qu'Enma sait — qu'ils ne se sont jamais mieux compris qu'en cet instant.

xxx

Leur dernière rencontre est un départ. Il sait qu'il devrait se sentir inquiet du sang qui le quitte, des blessures qui le couvrent, de la douleur qui disparaît et reparaît par spasmes. Il croit apercevoir le visage de Gokudera au-dessus du sien et parvient à achever un bref sourire. Dans ses bras, il y a le corps de sa femme. Il sait qu'elle est morte et il sait qu'il va mourir. Alors il ne s'inquiète pas, il sait qu'elle l'attend.

Il voit Chikage, les mille paysages, et Haiko, l'enfant des cendres. Il voit Vongola et Shimon les Onzièmes. Il voit l'héritage de Giotto et Cozart brûler en eux. Il voit ses enfants et son seul regret est peut-être de ne pas pouvoir leur parler une dernière fois. Il doit partir. Sa femme l'attend.

Il n'est pas surpris le moins du monde d'arriver dans la lande, qui n'est plus déserte, car Enma est assise au sol et lui sourit. Il la prend dans ses bras et s'aperçoit que son corps est redevenu celui de ses seize ans, celui de leur première rencontre. Il comprend qu'ils doivent fermer la boucle, achever le cycle, et regarde avec mélancolie les flèches à demi-effacées de son premier chemin. Très doucement, il prend la main de sa femme dans la sienne et ensemble, ils se dirigent vers l'infini.


End file.
